The original salvatore
by mighty364
Summary: " the middle savior child. mate to an unstable original.when given his blood, will gain immortality of an original. creating the witch hybrid" - the prophecy lily Salvatore
1. 1864-Dear Diary

Dear Diary  
An orphan by the name of Katherine Pierce came to stay with us yesterday. She seems really nice, she even offered to help me with my magic! though I don't know how she even knew I was ... I didn't tell her!? though I truly hope she can help me, I'm tired of struggling with my magic though Emily says it's common for lesser nature witches. well I should go meet up with Katherine.

Sincerely  
Isabella Salvatore

Dear Diary

The meeting with Katherine went horrible... she told me all these horrible things. That my brothers and father were liars. That I was a mystic witch and Emily my best friend knew about all the lies and was helping my father keep me ignorant to my powers and the prophecy. I thought my father would want me happy with Kol, Especially Damon he is always Telling me how important my happiness is to him. It cant be true it just can't they wouldn't do that Damon wouldn't!... Would He?

Sincerely  
Isabella Salvatore

Dear Diary

I know it's been a while but it's true there liars at least father, Stefan and Emily but I refuse to believe Damon would do something like that. Stefan would he's always been a daddy's boy the perfect child or at least the most obedient. Katherine proved the truth by showing me this chest in my fathers office that was magically sealed by Emily. With coaxing and encouragement from Katherine I unlocked it and inside was my mothers grimoires and crystals all in which where for mystic witches. Well got to go tonight there is a ball at the Lockwood manor and Damon promised to dance with me I'm glad he is on leave from the army.

Sincerely  
Isabella Salvatore

Ps. I got an owl familiar I named her opal I Read in my grimoire that familiars will live as long as their owner. I'm so excited my own little friend forever. hope Kol and her get along.

Dear Diary

Tonight is the night I see if my brothers are really on my side by brothers I really mean Damon. Kathrine is gonna turn them into vampires and I'm gonna kill father when he returns. There is going to be a vampire round up I gave Katherine the fake moonstone so she can use it to get out of the tomb. if that doesn't work I'll just have to bust her out, I'm stronger than Emily any way the traitorous bitch. Katherine told me what the actual moonstone was used for and what it looked like. Did you know that Kat was suppose to be used in a sacrifice for Klaus but he didn't want to risk his brother Elijah losing his Mate. Even If he never broke the curse. At Least this Klaus Knows sibling loyalty. Though there will be another doppelganger because Kat said she had a child out of wedlock. well got to go.

Sincerely  
Isabella Salvatore


	2. to New Orleans we go

It's Been a whole day since Damon and Stefan were turned, and still they are not here. I've been hiding Katherine in my room so father wouldn't find her. She won't have to hide any longer It's time to up the antsy I'm going to go kill father and see if my brothers come to get me then.  
" Father "I said Fake crying " their really gone aren't they" . my father came over to me and tried to comfort me, I stabbed him three times. "did You really think I would figure out the prophecy was about me that I was a mystic" I spat out at him wile he start at me in shock. "Isa..Bella...I" He tried to say but I stopped him. by telling him to save it and storming out of his office and upstairs to my room to finish packing with Katherine. Missing Stefan by a few minutes.

Stefan's POV

I had just arrived at my house to talk to my father when I Smelled Blood. I rushed to my fathers office to see him laying in a pool of blood holding his stomach. " Father" I said rushing to him." "Get... Away" he chocked out. " father Let Me Help" I told him Before asking " Who did this"? Bella was all I got out of him before I couldn't fight the blood lust any more and attacked completing the transition. I Grabbed A servant To feed Damon or try to get him to feed and tell him what Bella did to father. Like he would believe me he has always had this image that Bella was a sweet and innocent girl that would never hurt anyone. father and I had a hard time convincing him to lie to Bella about the prophecy and being a mystic witch. Father and I where constantly arguing with him about it Daily.

Damon Pov

No! Sorella Would never do that! she would never hurt anyone! I thought as I frantically ran through the woods to get to my little sorella with Stefan hot on my trail to stop me. He managed to grab me a few times but I fought him off. I got To the house and froze smelling and seeing the flames come from my sorellas room. window. I rushed up stairs to her room and turned the scolding hot door nob only to see the room filled with flames and body in the middle of it burnt to a crisp. I leaned on the wall in tears when I saw Stefan run up the stairs. " This is all your fault!" I yelled at him . " I'm Gonna make your life hell for the rest of eternity" I spat at him before zooming to my own room and grabbed my picture of sorella and took of without Stefan.

Bella Pov

I sat in the carriage listening to the clops of the horses while Kat read out loud what the newspaper wrote about my murder - suicide a few days ago.  
~flashback~  
I got to my room still holding the knife dripping blood and put it on a table. " It's Done " I told her . " The packing is done." I heard her say as I looked out to see Stefan take of with a servant. Katherine now stood next to me while I clinched my fist in rage. " How dare he just leave me alone.. some family" I spat in anger. " you are not alone you have me and Kol.. and I'm sure Kol would be more than happy to share his Family with you" She Told me. I thanked her before going to order a carriage to come to the house immediately with magical compelling while Kat brought the luggage downstairs .  
after the luggage was loaded on the carriage me and Kat went back in real quick compelled a servant to stand in my room while on fire so people would think I was dead  
~present~

"Do you regret it Kat" asked Me ? " killing my father" I asked? When she nodded I told her " no ... I actually enjoyed it " I told her before asking " Is that wrong?" she told me no it wasn't and she never regretted killing her family either . " Kat one day I don't know when I don't know how but one day, my brothers will know just how cruel I can be" I told her.

(Italian) Sorella - sister

 **Hope You enjoyed my story. please review if you have any good ideas to help the story or just for the hell of it. this story is also on my quotev account so I will update this one after that one. - Mighty364**


	3. Clips of Kol

October 13,1864

As the carriage came to a stop we were helped out of the carriage by Kat's mate Elijah. "Elijah this is my best friend Bella" said an excited Kat before adding " Bella this is my mate Elijah". " It is nice to meet you Isabella" Greeted Elijah. I scolded at the use of my full fist name Kat was snickering at me and I immediately got revenge." Nice to meet you as well Elijah... Though it is nice to put a face to the man Kathrin talks so much about". Elijah then turned to look at Kat giving her a questioning look, Though he seemed to be talking to her through his mind. " Since my Brother seems too distracted to introduce the rest of us I am Niklaus but you can call me Klaus" he said before kissing my hand. When Klaus heard Kol's warning growl he stood there smirking getting the desired reaction out of his brother. " I'm Rebekah and This is my mate Marcel". I then saw a man with dark brown hair slicked back approach her " hello Darling I'm Kol" he said as I looked into his dark brown eyes. I then felt as if my very Mind, heart and soul where being tied to him. " B-Bella " I managed to get out through this intense feeling. Kol smirked knowingly and kissed my hand. Looking at Kol I could tell he had a lean athletic build and was very tall, I also noted how handsome he was and in my opinion more so than his siblings. _"Why thank you beautiful "_ I heard in my head making me jump. Upon realizing who it was I thought _" get out of my thoughts Kol". " Sorry beautiful but I don't feel like it right now"._ He is lucky he is so attractive " _chuckle"_ ugh.. this going to be a long eternity.

January1,1965

I was in the middle of the new year party that the family decided to throw. I was talking to Kat and Bekah when Kol asked me to accompany him to the garden. "Isabella Marie Salvatore I fell in love with you the day I saw you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you and I will never make you cry (Queue tears). I promise to never leave you alone, I promise to be with you for life. (Reveals the ring) Will you marry me"? "Yes" I said through the tears. After Kol slid the ring on my finger, he then pulled me in for a searing kiss.

February 14,1865

Kol and I were in mystic falls watching Stefan to see my new spell take effect. A spell in which would give Stefan uncontrollable bloodlust. We watched as he fed on a female in a town ally when lost control of his bloodlust ripping the head off the woman killing her instantly. upon seeing what he'd done he fled town in a panic, While Kol and I laughed.

May 1,1865

The wedding was now upon us I had named Katherine my matron of honor while Rebekah was a brides maid. Kol had selected Elijah as Best man and marcel was a groomsmen. While Klaus who has quickly became a brother to me walked me down the aisle. "Kol Mikaelson, do you here in the presence of family and friends, declare your love for and commitment to Isabella Salvatore, choosing her as your life partner and soul mate? Do you freely offer yourself to her and willingly accept the gift of self she offers to you?" Asks the priest.  
"I do" Replies Kol.  
"Isabella Salvatore, do you here in the presence of family and friends, declare your love for and commitment to Kol Mikaelson, choosing him as your life partner and soul mate? Do you freely offer yourself to him and willingly accept the gift of self he offers to you?  
"I do" I replied.

April 20,1865  
Kol POv

I sat there watching Bella staying by her side through the transition only leaving once to get her a human to feed on. I stayed by her side till finally I heard a "gasp". I instinctively began to check her over make she was okay. _" I'm Fine handsome"._ I heard her think to me in amusement. _"I had to make Shure beautiful ... I brought a snack for you"_ I thought to her. After she fed I heard her muttering words I couldn't make out. " what spell are you doing beautiful" I asked her. She only grinned at me and tackled me onto the bed. I laid there in shock as she said " Just a spell to match the strength of a certain original husband of mine". I did what any self respecting husband would I ravished my wife.

December 24,1914  
Bella Pov

Kol and I had just returned home after the show we watched at the opera house had ended. Kol had headed  
into our closet while I took of my jewelry in the bedroom. With my back to the door I had not noticed a drunken Klaus come into my room where he would snap my neck letting my body hit the floor with a loud thud. Kol hearing the thud would come back into the room to see Bella on the floor in a rage he would attack Klaus, In the end Kol would end up daggered.

Elijah Pov

Katherine And I had just returned home from dinner to yelling and explosions. Rushing into the house We saw Rebekah and marcel holding back a pissed off Bella. Klaus was against a wall in charred clothing and a hole in his chest were Bella clearly almost killed him. "What is going on her" I shouted! Rebekah and marcel looked at me as if to say " I don't know I found them like this". While Niklaus and Isabella Were still glaring at each other. I then realized Kol was not here, " Klaus what have you done". " Kol attacked me he deserved it" was his statement. " He was defending my honor after you snapped my neck" said an angry Bella. " what honor " snapped a drunk Klaus. Bella who always when really mad began speaking in Italian "Oh, andiamo Niklaus noi ibridi dovrebbero stare insieme ... Oh aspetta il vostro non è un ibrido ancora". " Enough we are a family" I stated " and no more trying to kill each other.

Bella did not try to kill Niklaus anymore out of respect for Elijah, but she would send stinging jinxes at Niklaus's backside. though after a month in New Orleans without Kol Bella Would leave and head to new York upon Elijah's suggestion to meet Sage The mate of Finn.

Italian ( oh come on Niklaus us hybrids should stick together... oh wait your not a hybrid yet.


	4. Dear Kol

Dear Kol March 1,1919

Elijah and Katherine have joined Sage and I in New York after fleeing New Orleans from Mikael. I have missed them so during these past five years. Though their arrival has brought grave news, Marcel is Dead. poor Rebekah I could barley take the pain knowing you were daggered I can only imagine what Rebekah is going through. I should go get ready though were going out to an underground bar since alcohol is banned. Did I forget tell You that, I can already see the tantrum you would of had at the news if you were here

All my love  
Isabella Mikaelson

Dear Kol October 10,1922

I returned to New Orleans to get some syncing crystals a few days ago that, I left behind and you'll never guess who I came across. Marcel! can you believe it. He was Quit shocked at the news that we all thought he was dead. I then told him Rebekah had to be daggered after Mikael showed up in Chicago after she decide to stay to have herself killed. that's when we decided to go to London to see Klaus. Just for future reference handsome I have decided I do not like ships.

All my love  
Isabella Mikaelson

Dear Kol July 15,1955

Have I told you about my Friend Renee.? I think you'd like her. she has such a care free attitude, it's refreshing. I laughed more the day I meet her then I have in Years. I've felt like life less husk for a while now only knowing anger and depression. The 1930's was a low for me , Don't get me wrong I don't care that I killed People...usually. the fact that I did it because I borderline insane does, Being cut of from your mates emotions and thoughts can drive you mad. I killed hundreds of men all married because some part of myself decided if I couldn't be happy with my husband they couldn't be happy with theirs. I was even dubbed the widow maker. I'm lucky Elijah and Kat found me when they Did There wasn't much men left in that town. They helped me get back on track. I was with them for a while. then I left and met Renee, she's in transition right now about to wake up. I got to stop writing now.

All my love  
Isabella Mikaelson

p.s I got a descendent of mine to send Damon to Agustin I'll tell you More Later, all you need to know is he is in a lot of pain. that will teach him to betray me!

Dear Kol March 5,1987

I hate her Kol, she fixed Stefan. he is suppose to be suffering as a ripper not happy. Lexi Branson the newest person on my people I hate, And she is way up there with Stefan And Damon. Kat and I found Stefan and Her having a hell of a time at a Bon Jovi concert. Kat and I are currently plotting her demise and all the ways we can kill her. Don't you worry handsome well torture her first.

All my love  
Isabella Mikaelson

Dear Kol November 2,1996

I Came across a car accident yesterday and ended up turning a descendent of Damon. Turns out Daon had a daughter during the civil war he didn't know about. Making Charlie swan my great great Nephew. He insists on calling me Aunt Bella. A I that old? on second thought don't answer that. Magic always seems to amaze me with what it can do.

All my love  
Isabella Mikaelson


	5. A year of Hell

Who Knew that one phone call from Klaus would mean a year of hell for me. so here I am in Forks Washington the rainiest town in the continental U.s to pose as my great-great nephew daughter, all to spy on some cold ones My own personal Hell. You may be asking yourself why? The answer to that question is simple really, the Volturi Might be thinking of going against my family. since most are daggered and unable to defend themselves I am going to spy on the Cullens. The leader of the coven is an old friend of the volturi, and due to their diet they're senses are weaker and will be unable to detect me as not human plus with a little help from magic. I will use the pixie one's visions to make her think I'm the mind readers mate. hopefully I can make quick work of this mission and nothing goes wrong.

At first the cullens ignorance was hilarious but eventually it just got annoying. it was so easy to trick them its pathetic really, they never once questioned how I found out about them so easily. I am just glad that idiot Edmund or was it Edward I forgot, is to scared to kiss me. He kissed me once at least I think that's what he was trying to do. Edmund also seemed under the impression that I would find it romantic to sneak into my room and watch me sleep. If it was Kol watching me sleep I would, of course Kol doesn't have to sneak into our room. plus he doesn't just stare at me the whole night, he would wrap his arms around and gazes at me a few second before going to sleep. don't get me started about the baseball game the insisted I needed to see. to put a long story short I nearly died at the hands of a cold one named James and I could have killed him myself had Edmund the idiot just listened to the note and left me alone. I could of killed James and of been long gone out of this town by now, But no he had to save me and of course he couldn't just kill James. He had to make spectacle of the entire thing starting with some grand entrance to show me how "superior" he is. The idiot couldn't even keep me from getting bit! Though it didn't hurt that much more of an irritation really, but I'm "human so I had to act like it hurt worse. To top it all of they left his mate out there! Now I have to deal with a newborn army! But not before getting the cullens out of town. It was easy really the cullens threw me a birthday party so all I really had to do is get a paper cut and magically force jasper to lose control. In typical Edmund fashion he made it worse throwing me into a table of glass. At least The plan worked and they left a few days later thinking it was not safe. Though the heartless bastard left me in the woods. I mean come on not even Klaus would be that heartless.

We had a good amount of people there to fight the cold ones Kat along with marcel and sage were there along with the oldest vampire I turned Renee and her ate phil. Charlie who had connections to the Quileute tribe was able to get them to help us. Klaus meanwhile was still in mystic falls because he wasn't invited to the fight. Waiting in the cold dank clearing for the newborn army to come witch didn't take that long. When they entered the clearing they paused when they realized the cullens were not who they were fighting. while they were distracted the Quileutes came barreling out of forest at them. We joined the fight, killing each we came into contact with quickly. While killing I searched for Victoria. once I spotted her we circled each other but as I looked at her all the ways I was gonna make her suffer vanished, I instead decided to kill her I realized she was me or what I could of been if Kol was really dead, And I Pitied her for it I could see my mate again while hers was gone.


	6. Bella returns to Mystic Falls

"Niklaus Get your flea ridden ass down here!" yelled Bella. "ahh bell..." klaus started only to be slapped by Bella repeatedly. " Are You done" yelled Niklaus. "yes" stated Bella as she headed up the stairs. "Where are you going" growled Klaus. " to find Sage,Marcel and Kat so we can figure out how to get back our mates" said Bella before adding " since you obviously can't". How dare he lose the coffins to a vampire not even a quarter his age I thought angrily. how could Klaus let my traitorous little brother know where the coffins are. I stormed into the upstairs sitting were the others were and sat down. " I'm suppose to be in Kol's arms being ravished right about now ... not trying to figure out to find him " I said angrily." can't you just do a locater spell on one of are mates?" asked Kat. " You Know I can't, not while there daggered it counts as their dead" I stated. " How about Stefan then?" questioned marcel. " of course" I said as if it should of been obvious " why didn't I think of that". I zoomed out to get a map of mystic falls. I grabbed a knife cutting my hand to pour some of my blood in the middle of the map " Find my little brother" I spoke clearly. I was immediately confused as the blood seemed to head a little in one direction only to retreat back to the pool of blood." Stop... Find my Big brother" I said clearly. The blood immediately started up streets till it got to the Salvatore boarding house. " something or someone has to be blocking Stefan" I said in annoyance. " Lot of good you are then" Said and irritated sage. I growled and turned to her. " Enough.. Emotions are clearly high, it's late we should just go to bed and come up with a plan tomorrow" said marcel. we all agreed and went are separate ways to are rooms. Before bed I gave Opal some owl treats and scratched under her chin.

The next morning me and marcel went to the Salvatore boarding house to try to get information out of Damon. Upon arrival we see Katherine's ugly doppelganger with zero fashion sense and can't seem to decide which of my brothers she wants. "well if it isn't Kats less superior doppelganger". I said. " Whose there" asked Elena? "tsk...tsk Elena you don't get to ask the questions" I told her. I pointed my hand at her and said Isolenus Miseregris a bright cobalt flash appeared and Elena was screaming withering on the floor in pain while I laughed. My fun was ruined by my big brothers arrival. as soon as Damon entered he made a b-line for Elena checking on her. "oh she's fine" I told him. upon hearing my voice he spun around only for me to pin him to a wall. " hello frattello maggiore .. miss me" I asked Damon (fratello maggiore - big brother) "sorella tha alie? " asked a shocked Damon ( sister Your alive) " yes and you and Stefan are going to pay for lying to me about the prophecy and for abandoning me" before adding "give the coffins and Rebekah back to Klaus or else I'm gonna kill every one in this town... maybe ill start with the doppelgangers brother Jeremy is it" then I broke a table leg and staked Damon in the stomach with it. Right before marcel and I left we herd Elena yell wait. turning to look at her " I know were Rebekah is" Marcel immediately pinned her to a wall and demanded where she was. Damon was helpless to help since he was still trying to get the stake out of him and the wall." only if you all promise to leave me and Jeremy alone" she said looking at me and marcel. " Fine _**I**_ promise" I said " She's in the basement" said Elena. Before we took of to get Rebekah I Told Elena " Besides my best friend Katherine has already got dib's on killing you".  
Once I got to the room Rebekah was in I could here Marcels growl. As I enter the dusty dank room to see Rebekah face down in the dirt with a dagger in her back. I was immediately angry how dare they do this to my sister. " Grab her and lets go" I told marcel. Once I get to the woods I stop to talk to Opal while Marcel Keeps going to the manor with Rebekah. I hold out my hand for Opal to land on, And when she does I Scratch under her chin a bit before asking her." can you follow Damon to see where Stefan is keeping the coffins"? she hooted and took off toward the boarding house while I head back to the manor. " we'll leave her undaggered Marcellus .. I suspect Bella Will have the coffins soon?" I head Klaus say. " Of course I Will " I said . " And What is this plan of yours" Asked sage? " I sent Opal to follow Damon to Stefan and the coffins location" I stated.

Opal's POV

I was Following my mistress brother through the woods to a old slightly burnt house. I followed Damon to the basement and settled into the corner of the room. " Stefan we have a problem" Damon said before adding " Bella is alive and she broke the prophecy". "What does she want ?" said a slightly scared Stefan. good I thought be afraid be very afraid. " the coffins returned to Klaus" stated Damon " and before you ask I think one is her mate that's Why". " well She wont be getting them" said Stefan. " Your a fool Stefan!" yelled an angry Damon " She has threatened to kill everyone in mystic falls till she gets the coffins. " fine but take the locked coffin to the caves first she is not getting this one" said Stefan. My eyes widened when the coffins appeared. Getting what I needed I took off back to my mistress.

Bella POV

I was sitting on the coach when Opal came soaring through the open window and immediately began hooting at me. "the coffins are at the old witch house mines the locked one they took it to the caves" I told them " I wish I could see the look on their face when they open it and its empty" Said a Smug looking Bella. " yes it's a good thing you dealt with Esther years ago " said Klaus. We all made our way to the old witch house minus Marcel who stayed behind Rebekah who was still waking up. when we entered the house we where met by a shocked Stefan " S..Sister how nice it is to see you" said Stefan " cut the crap Stefan and move so we can get the coffins" I told Stefan. " why aren't you witches doing anything " said an annoyed Stefan once he realized the others were standing just fine in the house. " Oh they are but I'm not letting them" Bella said smugly . Annoyed Klaus snapped Stefan's neck " I wanted to do that" I told him only to be met with a smirk. I pointed my hand into the open room and said "Extermiorus Vexid" and a duo of transparent ruby ripples moved across the room dispelling objects till the coffins were revealed and we each grabbed one and took off.  
Once we returned to the manor Rebekah was awake and very angry at Klaus for leaving her in town to deal with the doppelgangers little group not that I can blame her. we take the coffins upstairs and pull out the daggers I sat by my mates side holding his hand and a blood bag in the other. Sitting there it was like I was in my own world it was like me an Kol where the only people here. In this moment all the pain all the problems were worth it because I would finally get Kol back . I sat there with what felt like hours till the color came back into his face and his hand started to twitch, then I heard I gasp of air.

 **Spells are from** **** **In Descr. Gens. under spell descriptions. -might364**


	7. After darkness comes Light

for a century the moon had been extinguished his light gone from me leaving only a star in the darkness, a Darkness that left her at first feeling cold, lonely and full of fear, eventually though living in a cold sea of darkness and fear will drive you mad. Not even the brightest of stars can shine their colorful pigments, for No pigments can reflect in the absence of light, But with the moons return so does his light allowing the star to shine her colorful pigments as she desperately clings to her moon.

* * *

I woke up clinging to Kol as if to keep him from disappearing as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. " morning Beautiful". "Morning handsome" I said as he planted a heated kiss on my lips. " that day changed every thing for me. I've killed so many people out of pure jealousy... I'm a monster" said Bella. " no your not you did what any mate feeling the loss of the bond would do, you snapped. The fact you feel bad shows that you are not a monster" replied Kol. " I'm afraid I slip in my thoughts and you will see the things I've done and be disgusted with me" I told Kol. " Did you forget I'm a thousand year old vampire and I have done some terrible things. things I was afraid to let you see things that disgusted me and you helped me through it, now its my turn to do the some for you. Nothing I see or you tell me will never make me love you less" said Kol. making up my mind I reached over and grabbed my thick leather journal and handed it to Kol. Lifting his eyebrow he asked " what's this". " Letters I wrote to you over the century that helped me from going insane over the years, It has everything in here the good and bad and some in between" I told him. As he is putting the letters in his side I got out of bed stark-naked . " Where are you going?" asked Kol. " to shower" I sated before adding suggestively " though it would be nice to have some company or am I going to have to play by myself ". Squealing I ran to the shower my stark-naked mate in hot pursuit.

After the shower Kol and I got dressed and met the others down stairs. " about time you two " Teased Kat. Ignoring her I went and set in Kol's lap while he sat in a chair. " What Did you find out in forks" asked Klaus. " Rain + cold ones + small town= Your Satan for sending me their" I stated earning a few laughs and a scowl from Klaus I grinned before telling them what I really learned. " the Volturi are going against the originals and are species of vampire they are under the impression if they gather enough cold ones they can beat us and that no one of our species would help us " I let that sink in before adding " the Cullen coven has agreed to help. Carlisle I heard saying his coven would gladly help get rid of are heartless and soulless race". looking at the angry look on every ones face the volturi had no idea the various and painful deaths that were being planed for them.

 **Here the latest chapter I hope you enjoy it. - mighty364**


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

**I'm back from my holiday break I decided to take from writing. Klaus is with Hayley didn't see that coming did you... good neither did I. I hope you enjoy Any Questions or Ideas for the next chapter please leave review I even accept the just for the hell of it reviews. and yes I couldn't come up with a catchy chapter title so I named it after the episode - Mighty364**

The Mikaelson family where all gathered around the lounge the men were getting there suits tailored or waiting to get tailored, while us girls are getting are nails done. "Where did you disappear this morning Beautiful? "asked Kol. " I invited Elena and my brothers to the ball... well it was more of demanded and threatened" I relied. " I thought you promised Elena none of us would kill her" asked sage? "Technically I promised that **_I_** would not kill her not any of you.. not my fault she's to stupid to realize that" I replied . " Your friend Hayley agreed to be my date hasn't she ?" asked Klaus. " yes Klaus she has" I said before adding with a knowing smile " I think you'll love her ".

Kat and I where heading down stairs when we noticed my brothers and Elena plus Bonnie and Jeremy and Caroline and Matt . " Look who's here Kat my brother's and Elena" I said. " I see you still cant choose a Salvatore" sneered Kat. "Ahh... a Bennet witch, Bonnie is it" I said before adding. " I knew your ancestor Emily we were friends for a while until she betrayed me like those two ( jesters to Damon and Stefan) ... I knew your mother Abby she desiccated Mikael for me and for a reward I ripped out her throat" I said with a sickly sweet smile. I excused myself when I noticed Hayley arrive leaving behind an amused Katherine an upset bonnie plus many angry faces from the doppelganger and friends. Greeting Hayley I lead her to Klaus who was at the bottom of the stairway with Elijah and Kol. " Niklaus, Hayley Marshall... Hayley, Niklaus Mikaelson" I introduced. I was pleased to see them staring into each others eyes as if they were in another world. " You knew didn't you beautiful" stated Kol. " Of course " I commented smugly. Looking around at the family I could see they were pleased to see Klaus find his mate. He has been alone for to long. " If every one could gather please" said Elijah. The Guest begin to gather in the hall while the originals and their mates gather on the stairs. " Welcome, thank you for joining us. whenever our family is together like this, It's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance... tonight's pick is a century old waltz, so if you could all find yourself a partner, please join us in the ball room.

" You look beautiful bell" said Kol " But you always do". he said giving me a twirl " Thank you... and I must say you look very dashing yourself" I replied to Kol. Giving a twirl we switched partners I noticed I as dancing with Damon while Kol was with Elena. " What happened to you?" asked Damon. " Betrayal and abandonment happened to me" I spat at Damon. " I came back for you "Damon replies. Bella momentarily startled by Damon's declaration didn't notice bonnie and Stefan sneak out of the room. "Liar" Bella hissed at him. thankfully for Bella the song ended and Bella left the ball room. Kol before following Bella sent a glare at Damon .

Bella Pov

I could feel my familiar Opal's panic through or bond that she was broad casting at me. deciding to go check on her I noticed Stefan trying to act like he wasn't guarding the stars. then it hit me ' some one was trying to hurt my baby '. "Can you deal with Stefan while I go save opal?" I asked Kol in a panic " of course " was Kol simple reply. I watched Kol walk up to Stefan and lead him away with his arm on his shoulder offering him dating advise, I would have laughed at Stefan face if I wasn't so worried about Opal. rushing to mine and Kol's room I heard opals squawk loudly in pain. entering the room I see Opal hoping around with a broken wing and bonnie holding a heavy book over her fixing to drop it on her. I quickly summoned the book to me a magically and threw bonnie across the room. bonnie then tried to get the bookshelf to fall on opal. I caught it and the books with ease. I used my other hand to open Opals cage on the ground so she could take shelter. I know she hates it that's why its hardly ever used. Once opal was safe I pinned bonnie by the throat to the wall. " I'm going to enjoy watching the light leave your eyes" I said before I start to choke her. in a desperate attempt to escape bonnie stabbed me in the shoulder with one of my crystals I keep on a shelf and magically threw me to the ground before trying to escape. Rushing up I quickly grabbed an object and stabbed her in the back of the head with a candlestick holder causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. " Nobody tries to kill my baby and gets away with it" I mumbled with anger. I quickly picked up her body and tossed it in the bathtub out of sight. before quickly shutting the door and sealing it magically. I quickly cleaned up the blood on me and the floor magically. Walking over to Opals cage and held my hand out for her to step on. " It's okay opal I made the bad child pay" I soothed. I got a soft hoot of appreciation. with my free hand I said Restorasis arachergio and duo of intertwining light golden streams surround Opal healing her. Giving a cheerful hoot she took flight and went to her favorite resting spot on her owl perch by the window over looking the garden. I arrived just in time down stairs for the final toast given by Elijah " Opal okay " asked Kol. "Yep ... Bonnies not though" I said smugly.

 **Hope you enjoyed - mighty364**


	9. Monster you made

_Damons's POV._

The Salvatore boarding house was filled with grief and anger. Upon the delivery of a box with Bonnies head in it, and a note saying.

 _Wrong move Stefan._  
xoxo  
Bella Mikaelson

"I thought we agreed not to piss her off Stefan" Said Damon, before adding " What made you think Bonnie a nature witch stood a chance against a mystic witch? " Bonnie was suppose to kill Bella's stupid owl" said Stefan . "not fight Bella". Damon having enough of this conversation decides to go to the bar.

*Mystic Grill*

I arrived at the grill but instead of a drink I arrive to my sister in a fight with a bunch of cold ones. At first she didn't really need my help, until one showed up from behind and staked her, 'man she is gonna be mad when she wakes up. Ugh I guess I should help her.

Bella's POV

I Awaken with a groan next to bonfire of cold one corpses. " well sleeping beauty's awake" I heard and Immediately groan... Of course it would be Damon."If you looking for a thank you your not getting it" I snapped at him. " Do you have any idea what your death did to me? What I went though when I went back for you to find your room on fire?" asked Damon. "what do you want me to say Damon" I asked? " That you'll give me a chance" Damon replied. would it really be so bad to give Damon one more chance? " Fine but this is your only one" I told him.  
" so... What's the deal with the cold ones?" Damon questions. " There scouts for the upcoming war" I replied with Damon's questioning look I elaborated " The Voultri are gathering covens to kill off the originals.. its a war that will end their race or are race". " How Would killing the original kill of the rest of us" he asked? " You don't now... if you kill an original every vampire turned through their blood dies with them". " well that sucks"

 **I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it any way.** **this chapter was inspired by the song monster you made by pop evil -Mighty364**


	10. War Planning

* Flashback*  
Damon calls out to Bella as she starts to leave " I really am sorry for not telling you the truth Sorella".  
Bella not being able to look at Damon says "and I'm sorry about Augustine Damon" . " You were responsible for me getting sent there they tortured me Bella" yelled Damon. "why would you send me there?" ..."What can I say Damon that I was Half crazy Because I was , hurt and sad. Lonely even and I wanted someone to tell me it was okay. and when you came up into my head I snapped" Bella explained. " I refused to accept it I refused to lower the mask I showed especially the one-person I was trying to convince I hated. When I found out about the betrayal it was you that did the most damage I didn't care about Stefan or dad. so when I heard about Augustine I in my twisted and jumbled mind decided it was a good way to make you finally pay for the pain you caused and prove I wasn't weak... but I was weak to weak to admit I wanted my brother that I missed him" Bella was in tears by the time she finished. Damon not knowing what to do hugged his sister. " I'm so... so sorry Damon"."I Forgive you sorella".

*flashback end*

" I don't trust him" said Kol "Then trust me Kol... Please " said Bella . " where is he any way I thought he was gonna help in the planning today " grumbled Klaus " he was going to try to talk Stefan into helping the war ... doubt it will work though" replied Bella and chuckled at Kats coughing 'under statement'. at the knock at the door Bella went to answer and returned with Damon. " I take Stefan will not be joining us today" I asked Damon. " no he was not very keen on the Idea" Damon replied. " so what do we know so far "asked Elijah " the volturi have gathered several covens like the Cullen's and Denali's , Irish, amazon, and several Nomads" said sage. " I checked my crystal ball this morning the fight will be when snow first hits the ground in the new year in forks." I told them. " good It means we still have time to gather more allies" said marcel while the others nodded in agreement . " Do we have any known allies" asked Damon" I kow sevverel shift packs like Abdalla a tribe of lions from Africa so 5 from them,3 grizzley bears brothers John, Sean and Trevor, and the 8 Quileute pack members plus Charles and Renee I turned plus her mate Phil" I said. the others nodded and also had several people they turned that could help and marcel had several in ew Orleans that could help.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long and its so short- Mighty364**_


End file.
